


A Screaming Heart

by Mahoustar



Series: The Hidden Tales Of The Modules [1]
Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Boy and Agitation are here, Character Study, Chrome doesn't want to work with me-, General (Module) - Freeform, General has amnesia, General wears a mask that covers his face because he is photosensitive, General | Kaito's POV, Human Experimentation, POV First Person, Rated Mature for talk of human experimentation, This is laden with headcanons, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: Kaito was a patient man, handling the quarrels and fights of his younger peers.It came crashing down one day.. and he lost everything. Even himself.He now only goes by two names, neither truly describing what he is now.Rei: an infinite possibility, shrouded within mystery.General: A show name, developed for the case of hiding his true self behind a mask.
Series: The Hidden Tales Of The Modules [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008225
Kudos: 5





	A Screaming Heart

I opened my eyes, and found myself in a white room. I couldn't really remember what happened before I woke up, but something was wrong. Moments later, a mist entered the room.

Oh, how it stung and burned! It hurt! I tried not to scream and howl in pain, yet it was hapless. A torn scream echoed in the room, although I hated how my voice broke. Yet.. there was a nagging thorn of despair midst the pain.. this was only the start of the worst.

DAYS passed before the horrid mist cleared. My lungs burned, and it now hurt to even keep breathing.. but I had to _live._ I had to escape this mad place. Although.. who the hell knew when I'd get the chance; there was no doors.

The mist returned, and of course I screamed again. Yet.. it hurt more than before. I felt something tear, and I fell to the padded ground. Before this ends.. I might just go insane. Heh, like I'll care anyways.. I'll be a shell of a man by then.

  
An eternity passed.. I hate my voice. I no longer give my captors the pleasure of hearing my screams. My body is torn to shreds, claws tearing from my hands. I am resigned to my fate. This place will be my grave.. I know it will.

  
Light. _Light?_ What is that..!? It stings! My eyes! I had to shield them. Once I could see again, there was a girl and a boy there. What were their names? What was my name? _I can't remember!_

We ran. The crazed men behind us, I ran to escape their torture. We now wear masks. I can't stand the light, but I'm free. Heh.. who knew I'd be broken like this.. the girl gave us names, given I was too destroyed to provide them.

Ichi.. Ni.. I won't fail to protect you both. On my duty. After all, I am where all ends and begins for a reason.

I am Rei. Infinite mystery, confined by a mask.

They now have codenames.. nicknames? I am General— still Rei. Ni is now also Bad Boy, and Ichi is Agitation. We now travel, hiding from them. Where will we go next? I can only dream of my memory returning. Everything has grown into static. I now wear special headphones given to us by an understanding soul to block out the noise.

I met a woman today. Mei..ko..? Why is this name familiar..? She insists on protecting us.. I think we can trust her.


End file.
